Finding Our Way
by Pupu-Nini
Summary: Pearl finds herself in new territory as she begins to date Marina. While satisfied with her choice, she still is a bit awkward and uncomfortable with everything. To further complicate matters, they must hide their relationship from the public, but that may be more difficult than it seems. Will their budding romance survive the many obstacles that arise?


I haven't written in years so I hope I'm not too rusty. Anyways, I don't have a ton of lore to work with from the Splatoon games so some of what I include is original and I hope it fits in. Also, I wanted to include to slang they use in the game, I hope it isn't distracting. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ride With Me

Pearl sat alone in the Inkopolis Square Studio's break room, exhausted, with yet another sleepless night behind her. Above, the cheap fluorescent lights flickered obnoxiously every so often. She squinted as she peeked up briefly, only then realizing how truly tired and sensitive her eyes were. A weary groan escaped her lips before resting her head on the table. She then encased herself in a cocoon with her arms, thus shielding her hurting eyes from the light.

On the other end of the room, the soft hum of the vending machines droned quietly. The relaxing murmurs made it difficult for the little inkling to keep herself awake. She found herself lured by the prospect of sleep, eventually giving in.

Minutes passed, the girl resting peacefully on the table, before a gentle voice passed by her ear, "Pearl," it said playfully, "time to wake up," no response from the sleeping idol. There was a brief silence before once again, the same voice whispered again, "Pearlie, wake up," A slight giggle followed.

The warm breath from the caller caressed Pearl's ear, slowly she awoke. A small squealing yawn was let out as she turned to see the one interrupting her slumber. Next to her was Marina, bent down to Pearl's level, smiling. The octoling girl straightened her stance and waved eagerly. The gesture was returned with a frown, "Hi, Marina," Pearl said flatly.

Marina continued to smile kindly, "Good morning, Princess. You're so cute when you sleep, and that little yawn of yours...adorbs!" her voice heightened as she clasped her hands together dazzled of her friend's reaction.

Pearl's face reddened as she heard the name given to her by her friend. She turned away with a little girlish grunt, "Don't call me Princess, I'm Pearl and I'm not 'adorbs' either. Stop being so weird."

Marina politely covered her mouth as she chuckled in response to her friend's reaction, "You think I'm being weird, Princess?" Marina teased further.

The tired inkling was not up to be being teased, her patience were thin, "I said stop it!" Pearl snarled as she bolted forward.

The grin on the octoling's face immediately faded into a frown, she went silent for a moment, "My bad, Pearl. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," the sincerity could be heard in her voice as she apologized. Pearl watched the girl standing awkwardly next to her. She began to speak once more, "Look, I know this is still new territory for you and sometimes I get-"

"It's fine, Marina," Pearl interrupted, "I don't mind the name."

Marina perked up, "Huh? Are you sure? You really don't have to do it for me."

"Meh, what will it hurt?" Pearl shrugged her shoulders, "Just don't say it in front of anyone and don't give me any more dumb ones. This one is already kinda mushy," she smirked smugly seeing how her acceptance of the pet name thrilled her friend so very much.

"I knew you would be my little Princess!" squeaked Marina as she reached in for a hug.

Quickly, Pearl took a more defensive stance as she saw an incoming octoling ready to encompass her being. The affection was immediately rejected by the tiny girl thrusting her arms out. The overly friendly octoling was met with a pair of fighting hands digging into her face, "Marina! No, stop! Not here! Someone will see!"

Upon realizing what she was doing, Marina backed off swiftly and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. It really does mean a lot to me, though."

"Very reassuring. Let's hope you can control yourself in the future," Pearl anxiously looked around for a sign of any one else. She let out a small sigh of relief once she saw nothing but an empty hall and break room, "Lucky, no one saw."

Marina touched her cheek where Pearl had placed her hands, it was the slightest bit moist, "Pearl, your hands, they're really clammy," she looked intently at Pearl. The worn inkling had noticeably dull hair compared to the bright pink tips she usually sported. Marina leaned in closer, upon further inspection she noticed that her friend had quite a pale complexion.

"What are you doing?" Pearl questioned, backing away a bit.

"You don't look so fresh. Are you feeling okay?" Marina asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I just had trouble sleeping last night," Pearl yawned and propped her head against her palm casually. It was apparent that she lacked the usual vigor that Marina so greatly enjoyed.

Concern grew inside the octoling, she fidgeted with her hair, "That's rank. You've been having trouble sleeping lately. Is something bothering you?"

"Just personal things. Nothing for you to worry about," Pearl waved her arm as an uncaring gesture.

"Oh," Marina walked over to the break room door, carefully closed and locked it, then returned, "this...uh, doesn't have to do with me, does it? You're still cool with everything, right?"

Pearl let out a muffled sigh and got up, "Well, "she hesitated for a moment and looked at her uncertain companion who now had a furrowed brow, "Marina, it's not you, but we can't talk about this at work, somebody might hear. Can you come to my place later?"

Marina smiled weakly, "Of course, Pearlie," Marina said gently, "For now, let's go on set. Once we get through this day the sooner we can talk."

Pearl nodded, stood up and grabbed her purse from the chair sitting beside her. She walked with her friend to the door. Marina reopened it and the two exited together, heading to the set for filming.

Hours Later, after periodically announcing the venues for turf wars and such, the day had come to an end. Marina and Pearl said their goodbyes to their coworkers as they exited the studio. A few noticed Pearl's weary state and sent her off with a 'feel better' or 'get well soon'. Pearl thanked and reassured them that it was not a big deal. Just before the two exited into the parking lot a booming voice beckoned to them from down the hall.

"Pearl! Marina!" the girls turned around and saw their manager walking briskly towards them, each step from his dress shoes sounded with authority. The inkling man approached them firmly in his spotless black suit with a stoic face, "Hold it, you two."

"Sir, what's up?" Marina asked.

He turned his client, "Apologies Marina, but I need to speak to Pearl privately. Also, please, call me Humboldt, you two. I believe familiarity is good, "The girls look at each other for a second and Marina walked into the parking lot. The door shut behind her.

Pearl looked at her Manager, intimidated by his large figure, "Sir-er, Humboldt?"

The man adjusted his eyeglasses. His hair was a fading blue showing his maturity and it was slicked back neatly, "Pearl I have noticed that you have been ill recently. It has not affected your performance, but you're beginning to show physical signs of wear."

"Sorry," Pearl looked down ashamed.

Their Manager sighed, "By no means should you be sorry, Pearl. Everyone gets sick, but I'm going to have you take a the next three days off to recover. Get some rest, see a doctor, do whatever it takes to get well. Understood?"

"I understand," the sickly girl agreed.

"I care about you and Marina. It is not just because it is my job, you are good kids and I don't want to see something bad happen to either of you," He smiled, "Okay, I don't want to keep you from getting home. Good night and drive safe."

Pearl returned the sentiment and the intimidating man walk away. Pearl turned around and pushed on the lever to the door so that she could finally exit. Marina was just outside leaning against the wall near the door. She was playing on her cell phone waiting, but she quickly placed it in her bag upon noticing Pearl exit.

"Is everything okay?" Marina asked curiously.

Pearl and Marina began to walk together to their cars, "Everything is fine, the manager wants me to take three days off from work. He says I need to get rest. I guess I really do look pretty dry," Pearl gave Marina a small grin.

Marina smiled back, "Yeah, I gotta agree there, Pearlie."

The parking lot was dark except for a few light poles placed among the parking spots. Most of the employees had already left making for a largely empty area. As Pearl stepped along, Marina noticed a waver in the petite inklings stride. It appeared that the day had taken a toll on her.

Upcoming, was Pearl's car, a small white vehicle that fit the girl's motif very well. Pearl liked to brag about it to Marina frequently because of it's price. It clearly was not a car suitable for any youth other than those with true wealth.

Pearl approached her car, staggering and tried to open the door. Upon pulling the handle, the girl fell back in shock at the sound of the alarm. The shrill sound carried through out the parking lot. Marina rushed over to Pearl who was now frantically shuffling through her purse in search for her keys. She found the key ring and clicked the alarm off.

"Holy crab, Pearl, why didn't you unlock it first?" Marina questioned while lifting the little inkling to her feet, "Is your butt okay?"

Pearl brushed off her rear, "I just forgot," she picked up her bag and saw that it was not as fortunate, it landed in a small puddle, "Clammit, I just bought this bag! Now it's all dirty!"

Marina looked at Pearl, her crown was about to fall off, "Pearlie, your crown, too."

"Oh?" The shaken girl adjusted her crown, "All better."

Concerned, Marina placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "Ride with me tonight. You're in no condition to drive."

Still shivering a bit, the girl looked back at her friend, "What about my car, someone might steal it? Also, I don't want to go on your motorcycle, it's scary."

"I don't ride my 'cycle to work every day, Pearlie. As for your car, I have a feeling it will be here tomorrow," The kindly girl chuckled.

Marina lead Pearl to her car, a much less haughty ride than friend's. It was a used orange colored model and somehow it managed to be very reliable. Marina would always defend it's usefulness despite it's aged appearance.

"Oh, the egg-mobile!" Pearl said in wonderment.

Marina paused for a second, "The what?"

"Everyone in the studio calls it the egg-mobile because it looks like a power egg. You keep it so shiny," Pearl giggled.

"I guess it kinda does have that look," the octoling paused once more, "Does everyone really call it that?" she asked anxiously.

Pearl's grin widened deviously, "I'll keep that a secret."

Marina laughed as she saw her friend finally starting to act a bit like herself again. She unlocked her car and they both entered. Pearl placed her soiled bag on the floor. Marina placed hers in the back seat among her other items such as a towel, jacket and blanket. They all had their various uses when occasions arose. The two girls buckled themselves in safely and prepared to return home for the night.

Marina started the car and pulled out of the spot she was in, " We can carpool tomorrow, it'll be nice to see each other outside work for a little longer."

"Yup," Pearl said tiredly.

"It's too bad about your purse, though, what will you do?" Marina tried to further the conversation.

Pearl paused before answering, "Oh, I'll just buy another."

"Really? I thought you liked that one."

Pearl did not respond, she was silently looking outside the window, watching the street lights pass by as they drove through the night. The lamps illuminated the car with a dim yellow light as each one zipped past the vehicle. The girl in the passenger seat began to nod off as she looked outside. Marina took a quick notice her sleepy friend and decided to pull over at the next available area.

Once she parked at a suitable spot, she exited and opened her rear door to pull out the blanket she kept with her. After closing the door, she opened the passenger side only to find the young inkling slumped over in her seat, only being supported by the seat belt across her body. Marina was smitten by the sight. She couldn't bear to wake up the girl who so deserved the rest. The octoling draped the blanket over the tiny inkling, engulfing her body. Then, slowly and carefully, removed Pearl's signature crown and placed it in a tote bag used for grocery shopping. Lastly, she adjusted the seat so that it leaned back for a more comfortable rest.

Without opening her eyes Pearl spoke sleepily, " You didn't have to do all this."

Marina giggled, "I know, Pearlie, but I wanted to."

Pearl yawned as she gave into slumber, "Marina, you're...such a...weirdo," her words trailed off as she was beyond exhausted.

With a warm feeling swelling in her chest, Marina walked to the driver's side and entered. She took another look at the girl sleeping peacefully next to her and a tear formed in her eye, "Thank you for giving me a chance, Princess."


End file.
